User talk:Walker9
Sanctuary I am so fucking sorry for the fucking retarded vandilism that went on in the Sanc page My friends and I, I am Sebine, were adding our names to the Reg List. Sebine, Inaia, Wellbone when some faggot started that vandilism shit. 98.95.54.239 was the vandal God Damn It god damn it. why the fuck are you so annoying? Good Job good job on keeping up with eggys article P.S. I'm probly not gonna be on kong until the last half of next week(finals and shit)so don't go putting me on the ex-regs Imtoawsome Kongai that's because a new kongai set just came out, after the set is finished editing, i won't be editing as much. TheIdioticIdiot Sign your comments please :Guys, please sign your comments. So far the whole page is without signatures. I don't want to tag them all with unsigned, too much effort. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 11:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Kongregate account Who said that I don't have a Kongregate account? [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 14:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) fasdddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dicks dicks everywhere Warning Do NOT blank pages. If you do so again you will be blocked for a week, your edits have been getting more and more zealous in nature. It is not your right to change how a rooms wiki is lain out if you are not a regular of the room. Moderator I'm not a Moderator on Kongregate or an Administrator here on this wiki, but I am an Administrator on a wiki for one of Kongregate's multiplayer games. I'm trying to be more active here on Kong Wiki to help fight trolling, improve the information here, and spice up the formatting. If you need specific Administrator help, you should probably talk to PKA, but if you need help with anything else I should be able to help you. Polls You can add a poll with . The syntax works like this: Name of Poll First choice Second choice Third choice Which yields: Name of Poll First choice Second choice Third choice Hope that helps. Kongai pages Hey, I reverted all of the pages you blanked - you're right, they're useless, but the tags on them mark them to be deleted. Blanking a page isn't the same as deleting it, in fact, blanking a page makes it harder to find and delete. As long as those pages are tagged, they can all be found (and deleted) in one place. Edit grouping Can you try to do things with fewer edits? You edited the mod page one section at a time and it spammed out all the edits on RecentChanges - for the future, you can edit the whole page and add all of the mods at the same time, instead of just one at a time. Hey, thanks for adding cats to my page. Hereticorp 18:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Requested It has been requested that you stop editing Eggstrodinary's page. Please honor this request or action may be taken PKA 08:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Templates Why do you add the categories Stubs and Candidates for deletion manually instead of using the Templates? If you don't use the templates for it, there is no recorded reason why a page should be deleted and just adds to the clusterfuck of chaos. 21:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Problem, I dont know how to add the Templates. walker9 :You can put on a page to add a delete tag, and to add a stub tag. :How would I add delete or stub tags? :walker9 pop culture reference category I saw you added Uber Universe to the pop culture references rooms. What is it in reference to? I've googled it, but I can't seem to find any reference to it other than the name of the Kong room. WelderKong 20:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Its a reference to Space, cuz its in space and its a location, btw I think Mockingbird County has a reference, cuz that chat got its name from the book, "To Kill A Mockingbird". :walker9 ::Yes, it is a noun in the dictionary, but so is every room name that isn't gibberish. I'm asking if it is a reference to anything in popular culture. Is it named after any games, movies, books or anything similar? ::I don't believe that the phrase "Mockingbird County" is mentioned in any part of the book. They just happen to share one single noun. I'm sure any possible word you can think has some time or other been used in a title, but that doesn't make it a reference. :::ok then Remnants of Disputed Galaxy is named after a game... and what is Games Workshop, The Underground, and Bowsers Castle references of? but Uber Universe is a reference to the space :::walker9 ::::Bowser's Castle and he Underground (World 1-2) are references to the Mario game series. You might have heard of it. Games Workshop is the company behind multiple tabletop games and video games, perhaps mostly famous for their Warhammer franchise. RoDG is indeed a game reference. ::::so add RODG to that category, or I will do it ::::walker9 Moderators What do you mean? Ares and Miko clearly does not have an M on their accounts and why would you put underscores after names? WelderKong 15:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean underscores, and I mean their account names are Ares_ and Miko_, with a _ after their names. ::Mkey, then the links are misspelled and pointing to the wrong accounts. I'll fix it. WelderKong 16:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Tyrant Does Tyrant really have an in-game chat room? WelderKong 01:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Im pretty sure, considering its a Multiplayer game. walker9 Heads Up Hey there mate, just wanted to give you a heads up that I'm one of the old bureaucrats. I'll be hanging around more often. If you need me, message me. --[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 03:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiosity, where did these Kongai pages get exported to?--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 13:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) The Kongai Wiki. WelderKong 13:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations You've recently been elevated to the level of sysop. Please use this responsibility for the good of the wiki. Thank you.--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 13:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Ill try my best. walker9 HEY Need to tell you something Hello, Walker9. I would like to talk to you on the kongregate wikia irc if at all possible as soon as you can get on. Thanks. 06:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC)moonpieman 06:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC) What do you wanna talk about? walker9 Oops Ooops! Sorry, I didn't even mean to put it under the Kongregate thing. It was a little April Fool's joke for a friend I meant to put as a normal wiki, not under Kongregate. Sorry about that! -Indy111 Question, I recently added a page for the game Just Chatting (Everyone wanted one so I made it) But, there are a few trolls who are trying to mess it up. I was wondering if there was a way to lock it for only users, or only a select few of people. Thanks, Indy111 I dont seem to find the page for the game Just Chatting, if you did make one, can you link it to me? Thanks walker9 18:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Atlas Park Why the hell did you lock up the Atlas Park page?? We were trying to update it (the Atlas Park chatters). There was no "Excessive Vandalism". Check before you do stuff. Now I have to wait till the 11th to correct what YOU did. If anything, YOU are the vandal. '-Sincerely, a very angry Wiki contributor.' Well the page had like 100 edits yesterday and a few of the contributors kept blanking the page and putting innapropriate pictures and vandalizing it a lil and a few of you were also edit warring. Tone it down a lil, and you can edit it in 3 days I believe after you made an account. You dont have to wait that long. walker9 14:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Who? What is your Kongregate account? Walker9 seems to be Perma'd and just "Walker" seems like a random person...! Boligao 22:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Boligao Lately Ive been busy and havent been able to get on and had a lot of school work, my main account is graveyard890 and I also user requested a perma ban on that account recently cuz I was busy and wanted a lil break, in a few days Ill probably request for it to get unbanned, any questions you wanna ask? Ill reply back ASAP when I can get on, like I said I been busy lately so havent been on the computer much at all, so I user requested perma ban. Also good job adding game pages to wikia. walker9 21:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Important Request I'm requesting that the List of Badged Games get added to the Main Page, under something like: "Do you want to help? Click here for a To-Do list!" or something, and then it lists STUB articles, red link articles and that page. I've added info on the badged games page itself in bolded letters warning users that they can and are encouraged to edit any of the pages, or create more! Thanks!! Im a lil busy these next few days so I wont rly be able to do much, if you want, you could try doin it urself, or if you need help, you can ask one of the other admins, Ill do it in a week when Im done with school if its still not up there. Sorry, I apologize walker9 20:40, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Super Fishing Hi. Thanks for visiting/editing my page about Super Fishing. :D I'm totally new to this Wikia. Just saying... :DDD Anyways, do you think, it was worth creating? O_o Somebody613 13:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Dont delete my history walker9 plz dont delete my history of bunny166 im a big fan of urs i dont mean i hate u u rule dude I do i because they keep posting what I did, but i dont want it there. Battle for Gnarly What the hell?! I created the page "Battle for Gnarly" to give some order to the total shit-storm my chatroom is in, it was also incomplete and a work in progress. Next time think before you act moron! 16:23, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Thats not a chat room. If you want to you could put it on Gnarly Argle Ska wiki or you could make a wikia account and put the info there. Thanks walker9 (talk) 16:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Chalk Zone I love your picture! It brings me back memories of how great the shows were in the past! From Shan14den.. Thanks, but make sure to sign your comment next time. walker9 (talk) 16:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Kong Plus Chat Rooms Hey, what do you guys think about letting private and kong plus rooms have their own chat pages? If they have their own user bases willing to edit, I'm not going to complain. Any way I can tag monchoman in this discussion? :P--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 10:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC) The Kong plus rooms already have their chat wikia I believe, as for private chats, Idk if we should have them or not. walker9 (talk) 20:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Please help! =) Please help me create articles for badged games, even if they are very rubbish, just to get the ball rolling!! If we had an article built, no matter how shitty, for every single badged game, I'm sure more and more people would feel encouraged to improve the Wikia!! Thanks!! ''-- HolyLasagna'' My Kong Account It is...: HOLYLASAGNA! Ta-daaaah, who would have guessed it? :P Anyways, I'm trying to find people to help me make this Wiki perfect. I would be grateful if you contacted some of your friends or other Admins!! If you want, you could go to other chat rooms and ask if they would like to help. walker9 (talk) 02:09, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you help me perfect the Protector IV page, and try to move the details in the unit list above The Kingdom Of Arkandia table, I appriciate it. 17:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC)